


Maia's Night Out

by roseleslie87fan



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Written purely for entertainment





	Maia's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written purely for entertainment

With a sigh of relief, Maia Rindell closed the door of the flat that she lived in with her girlfriend, Amy Breslin, and locked it twice; the apartment was empty, Amy went to Colorado to visit her parents, and it was Friday evening; she won't be back to Chicago until Sunday... Maia went to the bedroom and she carefully removed her dark red suit jacket, black tank top and knee length dark red skirt; after removing her high heels, she looked at herself in the mirror for a few moments, dressed in a black lace bra and panties; she was skinny but fit, for her 25 years of age, she had a killer body, small breasts, slightly muscled stomach, sculpted arms and legs... She pulled on a white short sleeved t-shirt that had a writing in black marker on the front, saying 'I'M A BAD GIRL... AND I ROCK GOOD', washed Levi's 501 skinny jeans, and a pair of black Converse All Star Chuck Taylor high tops on her bare feet... The t-shirt she put on was slightly large on her thin frame, so Maia pulled the hem out of her jeans and tied it into a knot, leaving her belly slightly visible, she had her jeans low in the waist so that her navel was exposed... Grabbing her light black leather biker jacket from the coat hanger by the door, Maia grabbed her keys and phone from the table and dialed Marissa Gold's number... - Hello, Marissa speaking, who is it? - she chirped into the receiver. - Marissa? It's Maia, I wanted to know if you'd like to go with me to that new free style/street dance club that opened two weeks ago? - Maia asked. - I'm sorry, Maia - Marissa replied - my brother is coming tomorrow afternoon from Detroit, so I have to tidy my flat up a bit in the morning, so I will have to get up early. - It's OK, Marissa, I understand - Maia said - I'll think about you when I'm in the club. - An hour later, Maia was belly dancing on the stage of the club to Destiny's Child's 'Bootylicious', her eyes closed, her hands roaming over her exposed stomach, her hips and belly rolling in the rhythm... 'Lookin' sexy, lookin' fly Baddest chick, chick inside... 'There you are, come on baby Don't you wanna dance with me Can you handle, handle me I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this... Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe!'


End file.
